


Kissing Bridge

by A_R_Alistair



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, IT- Chapter 2 (2019)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Alistair/pseuds/A_R_Alistair
Summary: Inspired by the IT Chapter 2 scene where Richie carved their initials into Kissing Bridge.





	Kissing Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Dare!!! This is set a few minutes after the losers jump into the lake and the past scene is set a few hours after the losers make the blood pact.

He was dead, _ Richie’s _Eddie,_ his _ Ed’s, _ his _Eddie Spaghetti, and he didn’t even have the common decency to drag his body out so now it just lay there like some forgotten artefact, buried under the ruins of the Nebolt house. Richie was sat cross-legged and alone on the infamous Derry kissing bridge staring blankly into the faded carving he scratched into the wood no less than 27 years ago, ‘R+E’.

Richie ran a hand through his still-damp hair before pulling off his glasses and pinching his nose and clenching his eyes shut in a futile attempt to stop the tears from falling again as dormant memories or, rather memory crawled out of the crevice of Richie’s mind, vivid as the day it happened. 

** _The dull ache of his hand from where Bill had cut him throbbed constantly as Richie waited on the outskirts of the woods where he had told Eddie to meet him. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he tried to distract himself, Eddie should have arrived twenty minutes ago and he was starting to get anxious. _**

**_He had bled right through the bandage he had put on his hand after he got home from the Barrons and it was starting to get dark. ‘Just two more minutes’ he told himself for the hundredth time, preparing to cut his losses and just admit that Eddie was not coming when a familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts._ **

** _“Jeez trash mouth, you look like SHIT!” Richie looked up to see Eddie smirking, his cast on one arm and an almost identical bandage to his own on the other. _ **

** _ “Aww, don’t worry about that Eddie spaghetti, I’m just exhausted from fucking your mom all afternoon!” Richie taunted back quickly, earning him a punch to the shoulder so hard it sent pins and needles down his arm. _**

** _“_ ** **_Asshole!” Eddie yelled giving Richie the evil eye. “So, is thee a reason you dragged me out here or was it just to make a mom joke?” Eddie asked looking around expectantly. _ **

** _“Yeah there’s reason idiot,” Richie laughed “But we gotta take a small walk first,” Richie said grabbing his best friend’s arm and dragging him down the path leading into the woods, completely ignoring his attempts to find out where Richie was leading him to until he eventually shut up and they walked in silence. The sun was setting fast but it was still light enough to make out the path in front of them. _**

**_“Almost there! Just around the corner Ed’s,” Richie said as they approached their destination. Suddenly Eddie stopped in his tracks, jerking Richie’s hand that was still holding onto his elbow._ **

** _“Kissing Bridge?” Eddie screamed, obviously unhappy, his eyes wide with anger and disbelief. “You took me to Kissing Bridge? Is this some joke? Or a prank? Because if it is then, not cool dude.” Eddie rambled._ **

** _“It’s not a joke Eds,” Richie said seriously for the first time in his life, feeling slightly heartsore. _**

** _“_ ** ** _Do not! Call me Eds!” Eddie yelled. “_ **

** _Just, trust me,” Richie said tugging Eddies arm once more. _ **

** _“_ ** **_I swear to God Richie! You know if I get a splinter it will probably cause an infection. Splinters carry diseases and what’s more? You don’t know what’s been touching this wood. Semen, gum, plasters, drool. I heard that Henry Bowers has had sex with people on this bridge. Is that what you want Richie? For me to get a splinter covered in Henery Bowers jizz stick in my hand?” Eddie started rambling again but walking toward the bridge none the less until he and Richie were stood shoulder to shoulder together in the middle, looking down at the rushing water below illuminated by the pale moonlight. _ **

** _“What? No smart-mouth joke about my mom?” Eddie tried to joke after Richie just stood in silence after his outburst about infections. “_**

** _Nope,” Richie replied simply, his eyes trained on the water below as he leaned his arms against the wooden railing. _ **

** _“Right. Well, is there a reason you dragged me out here?” Eddie questioned starting to get irritated with Richie's strange behaviour. _ **

**_“Yup,” Richie said curtly and it was really starting to get on Eddie’s nerves. _ **

** _“Well? What the fuck is it?” _ **

** _Silence_ **

** _“Earth to trash mouth,” Eddie said trying to get Richie’s attention but to no avail. “Look, if you aren’t going to stay anything then what am I doing here?” Eddie tried again but it was like talking to a brick wall. _** **_“Richie, come on. You’re starting to scare me.” His smile was now replaced with a worried frown._ ** ** _“Richie!” Eddie screamed. “Say something! Please!” _ **

** _“I’m leaving, Eddie,” Richie whispered so softly Eddie was surprised he didn’t miss it._ **

** _“Leaving?” Eddie questioned. “Leaving where?” _ **

** _“I’m Leaving Derry, asshole!” Richie snapped angrily. “My dad got a job offer in California and we’re leaving.” he continued, his thick, coke bottle glasses steaming up as his eyes began to brim with tears._ **

** _Eddie was lost for words. He felt helpless. Like he could do nothing but stare at his best friend who still hadn't moved from his position on the bannister. The boys were silent for a long while, nothing but the sounds of the crickets and rushing water filling the open air between them. _**

**_Richie felt like shit. He knew if he tried to look Eddie he would breakdown crying like a little bitch which was not something he planned on doing tonight. He could feel Eddie's eyes staring in disbelief and he hated it, but at the same time, he would sell his soul to make this horrid moment last forever because at least that way he knew he would never have to leave Eddie’s side._ **

** _“When?” Eddie whispered and Richie let out a sigh. _**

**_“I leave tomorrow with my dad. My mom is going to pack up here and meet us.” Richie explained monotonously, his joking demeanour lost in a sea of sorrow. _ **

** _“I really hate you sometimes you know that!” Eddie yelled out of nowhere giving Richie a hard shove, pulling him out of his own head. _ **

** _“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Richie said angrily, his fight suddenly back._ **

** _“You wait until the day before you leave to tell me, no warning, no hints, NOTHING. Just WHAM! Out of nowhere, just like that and then you expect me to be completely fine with it? No way Tozier!” _ **

** _“Oh! I’m sorry. I was a little pre-occupied trying to save our asses from an evil shapeshifting clown to take care of your preferences, but next time ill just wait until he is two feet in front of us to tell you. Does that sound better asshole? That isn’t even the reason I dragged your sorry ass out here!” _**

** _“What do you mean that isn’t the reason? If there’s something you want to say just say it, because it can’t be worse than the fact that you’re leaving so just do it, Richie! Just do it! Just go right ahead and-” Richie cut him short right there, spinning him around and pressing him against the bannister before smashing their lips together, kissing him senseless. _ **

** _When he finally pulled away, his eyes were wide, his lips were swollen and panic filled Richie Tozier’s whole being. A fear far worse than anything the clown could dream of putting into him. “That’s why I took you here,” he said before running back down the path toward town leaving a stunned Eddie Kaspbrack still pinned against the bannister._ **

** _Those were the last words Richie said to Eddie for twenty-seven years. The next day before his Dad came to pick him up, Richie smuggled one of his mom’s kitchen knives out of the house and engraved their initials into the wood amongst all of the other couples who helped to give Kissing Bridge its name._ **

Richie wiped his eyes as the memory played in head, allowing his fingertips to run over the letters before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the switchblade and recarving those initials into the wood, a dull smile on his face as the blade ran over the predetermined pathway. This time it was Eddie who had left so abruptly, and this time, Richie wouldn’t forget.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey Dare!!! I hope you enjoyed this! If you did please feel free to leave a comment as I LOVE hearing from you guys and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
